<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without a Semblance of a Doubt by ultrafreakyfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347480">Without a Semblance of a Doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrafreakyfangirl/pseuds/ultrafreakyfangirl'>ultrafreakyfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Magnolias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrafreakyfangirl/pseuds/ultrafreakyfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His mom had always said he would just know, he would just know when he fell in love, and what that felt like, when it happened. He hadn't believed her. Not then. But now, he does, he believes her because he knows, and he knows that what he's feeling is real. He knows, without a semblance of a doubt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Sullivan/Tyler "Ty" Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without a Semblance of a Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after the accident. Except everyone is fine and there is no mention of it now. Life has gone on as normal, as a suitable amount of time has now passed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He assumed it was because they were sixteen; almost seventeen, Annie four months ahead of him, seventeen already, and something she never lets a day go by without mentioning. And sure, Kyle was sixteen now, having just turned before celebrating with a specially catered dinner at <em>Sullivan’s </em>and the largest milkshake at <em>Wharton’s </em>that money could buy. He was the kind of guy that never asked for much, never expected it, either, but he was also the kind of guy you wanted to give the whole world to. If word gets out though, rest assured, he will deny ever saying that last part.</p>
<p>Regardless, his little brother was now sixteen, and there were times he wondered why his parents went with such a small age gap, and then he figured they must have regretted it pretty quickly because Katie came years after them both, but for his part, he liked having Kyle so close in age, something that, again, if ever confronted about, he will deny.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure just how much he liked it in this specific moment though, where the two of them and Annie, her knee touching his, sat at the breakfast bar, all three of them facing their mothers, his mom’s arms folded across her chest, and Ms. Dana Sue with an unbreakable stare directed at all three of them.</p>
<p>Tyler still maintained that this was a terrible, <em>terrible</em> idea but, and as much as she liked to pretend otherwise, his mom was pretty stubborn, inscrutable really, and so that was how Tyler, Annie, <em>and </em>Kyle were now listening, or pretending to listen, about the ins and outs of, well, and not to be tactless, <em>sex.</em></p>
<p>And it’s not as though he and Annie didn’t know already, know about those ins and outs and in between his mom was just bulldozing right through like they were talking about some plot of some <em>Marvel</em> movie and not that “both of you must feel comfortable and supported before engaging in any sort of sexual activity.”</p>
<p>“Geez Mom,” Kyle said in the, somewhat tentative, pause in the conversation where each one of them were unsure if it was an okay place to stop and, Tyler prayed, to <em>never, ever, talk about it again. </em>“You’re saying ‘both of you’ as if – “</p>
<p>“As if what, Kyle?” his mom asked, and Tyler, opposite, decided to humor him a little. “Yeah Kyle, as if what?”</p>
<p>He’d come to regret that, and almost instantly, apparently. Kyle was, if nothing else, incredibly committed.</p>
<p>“As if Ty and Annie are the ones having sex. Where am I in this equation?” He stopped, obviously thinking better of it. “Forget it, I don’t even want to know.”</p>
<p>He fought back the smirk that Annie was doing a lesser of a job at hiding and turned his head, embarrassed. There was no way their moms had any idea about the two of them, and for his part, Kyle said what he said out of pure naivety and nothing else, because when, well, doing what they were doing, for lack of a more defined, exclusive, term, they were secretive, discreet, and it was almost like a fantasy of literature.</p>
<p>Two star-crossed lovers, once childhood friends, now sneaking around together behind the backs of most everyone they knew, everyone important to them, for if anyone found out, there might be dire consequences, disapproval, but that didn’t stop them from any of it – the kissing, the <em>I-love-you(s)</em>, the sex, that one a recent, newfound something that was a bit of an addiction if he was being quite honest with himself. There were things he hadn’t known his body to be capable of, and for her part, watching her, listening to her, navigate her own body, his body, their bodies together, the meshed physiological urges, reactions, was so, very, attractive.</p>
<p>His mom looked between him and Annie, their faces straight again, passive, and giving nothing away. She scrunched her eyebrows, her eyes curious, her expression unconvinced.</p>
<p>“Kyle, it’s just as good for you to hear this too. Besides…” her eyes slid between Ty and Annie and then back again, to Kyle, addressing him as she spoke, though it was clear she really wanted to be talking to the other two teenagers, a boy, and a girl, in this room. “What Tyler and Annie are doing, regardless of who with, it is none of my business, and its none of yours, either.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved. They were off the hook. Sort of. He had a feeling this wasn’t done, that she wasn’t finished, not with him. He felt like he shouldn’t risk looking in Annie’s direction, but he did anyways, and while there was relief palpable on her face, there was equal amounts of trepidation. A look, a look as if saying, <em>okay,</em> <em>what’s next. </em></p>
<p>“I would hope my baby girl isn’t doing anything of the sort with <em>any</em> boy, but I can only hope that if she is, it’s with someone good.”</p>
<p><em>There. That’s what’s next, An,”</em> Tyler thought to himself nearly groaning aloud in shame.</p>
<p>He was one of the good ones though, and later on, as if reading his mind, Annie whispered the exact sentiment into his ear, half-clothed and somewhat somber, before nipping playfully at the cartilage, something that was a segue into further activities. <em>“You’re one of the good ones Tyler Townsend.”</em></p>
<p>And he believed her.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They told their parents a few days later, figuring the little discussion was too close for comfort. His mom’s eyes gleamed as she smiled, staring at the two of them, at their clasped hands.</p>
<p>“I knew it,” she said to them, to him. “I had a feeling. See Ty, I told you. I told you that you would just…know when you loved someone.”</p>
<p>Ty looked at her next to him, at her raven hair, her dark, velvet eyes, thought about the way her lithe, skinny limbs drape across his body during sex, while she holds him there, not letting him go free, and not that he ever wanted to, when he was there, inside of her, in the expanse of her, the smoothness of her, feeling as close as he would ever get to her without becoming her completely. It was a beautiful, amazing thing. Sex. And love. Love and sex, together.</p>
<p>He hadn’t given his mom’s words a second thought, not then, not only a year ago. But now, there they were, in his mind, in his physical space, again. <em>You’ll just know.</em></p>
<p>And it was true, he did. He <em>did </em>know. He knew without a semblance of a doubt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>